


Three's a Company

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Papa III and you are involved romantically but you crave the attetion of another papa as well.





	Three's a Company

**Author's Note:**

> After awhile i just started calling which papa as "third, two" etc.

Papa Emeritus III had all the sexual charisma a person could desire, yet you wanted the attention of his predecessor; Papa Emeritus II. The brothers sat around the half moon couch and you approached hesitantly. “Papa,” your voice sounded small as all three turned around at once to look at you in unison. You laughed nervously unsure of what else to call them to differentiate their names. Your heart felt broken as papa ii looked at you annoyed, but papa iii smiled seductively.

“Yes my darling? What is it you need?” Papa iii asked patting the couch next to him. You obliged, gasping in surprise as he pulled you into his lap instead.

“Not everyone wants to have sex with you three,” Papa ii sneered in annoyance. You looked up at him helplessly as two pet your hair gently, running his bare hands through, massaging your scalp. Your eyes closed in bliss but papa ii’s eyes still bore into your skull, you hoped he stared in jealousy. Butterflies filled your stomach but they dissipated as you slipped into a peaceful slumber.

When you awoke you were unsure of your surroundings, in a bed with satin sheets papa iii purred into your ear as he lay behind you with his legs wrapped around yours in a lock. You were relieved to see you were still dressed. “Do not worry darling, I would never dream of hurting you,” he cooed resting his head on your shoulder. “Hmm if I rest my head close enough to yours I wonder if i could hear your thoughts. Aha! You do want me, but not as badly as you want my older brother.” You blushed bright red and Papa laughed. “Yet I am relieved you want me still min älskling.” Papa whispered to you in swedish. “If you’d like maybe I can convince him of a threesome?” You blushed again while Papa’s hands stopped to rest on your lower stomach, his fingers dancing dangerously above your underwear through your thin dress. “Stay right here, don’t move, don’t touch yourself.” Papa said while wagging his finger, “when I come back papa ii will be with me as well don’t worry.” He leaned down to kiss your forehead before disappearing. 

The butterflies flew back in, unwanted. This was mental, papa iii is always down for anything sexual all the time. Yet you know he cares about your happiness as well. You turn to lay on your back while you imagine what could happen next. The door flew open as three crashed to the ground tripping over his own shoe.

“You’re ridiculous brother,” two scoffed peering into the room his eyes freezing at you who was now sitting up at the ruckus. Three stood up brushing the dirt off of him and he sat next to you in the bed again while two still stared. He cleared his throat, “so my youngest brother here told me something interesting, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about this y/n? My silly brother convinced me to come in here but only if he would stop bothering me. So, is it true? How bad do you want me?” He asked fiercely crossing his arms against his chest. You sat up in the bed your heart pounding, three bared your neck to two, leaving small kisses. You didn’t answer so he stalked up closer, a palm resting on your chin, forcing you to look up into his eyes. “How bad y/n?” He asked sitting down next to you, his hands shaking ever so slightly. 

You crawled into his lap, straddling him. “Very bad.” You whispered before colliding mouths with each other, his tongue slipping in to your mouth to dance with your own. His wet kisses trailed down your jaw and he nibbled at your neck. You arched your back and you were met with three who kissed you upside down while two kissed your neck and rested his face on your breasts. Three then replaced his mouth with his fingers and you licked and sucked at them. Two ripped your dress open in the front and three unhooked your bra exposing your breasts to them. Two then moved in like a hungry animal to suck your nipple while squeezing the other tit. Three whined also wanting to play with your body, you sat up quickly to pat the seat behind you as you rest your head on his lap and your legs on two’s lap. Three then played with your tits as two snaked his hands under your dress, palming at your flesh, he peeled your lace panties off and shoved them into his pocket after he sniffed them. Since your dress was torn the brothers helped you out of it, three promising to buy you a new one. You lay naked near them while they were still fully clothed, you felt exposed. Two’s long golden claws snaked at your wet mound and you gasped as he penetrated you with them. You could feel his cock harden against you and you crawled over to paw at his pants. You rubbed him through his pants and he growled while taking his pants off to show he wasn’t wearing any underwear. His cock looked normal you thought at first, until you noticed the tiny barbs and the pointed tip. You leaned over on your knees to admire his size as he jerked himself. You screamed out as three’s fingers pounded your cunt relentlessly. You took his barbed cock into your mouth, surprised that it didn't hurt you but he moaned as you deepthroated him choking on his size. You gasped as something larger than three’s fingers filled your cunt, he pumped his cock in and out of you as you still continued sucking two. He pushed down on your head and held you there for a few seconds as he came down your throat while you struggled for air from his big load. He let go and you inhaled while tasting his sweet cum. Three took you into his lap while you lustfully looked at two still, moaning loudly as three pumped into you harder the sound of his balls slapping as he fucked you faster.   
“åh min gud, ingen lucifer!” Three shouted excitedly as he pumped into you a few more times as his cum spilled out of you, soaking the sheets. He kissed you passionately this time and two left the room, you felt satisfied.   
“Jag älskar dig pappa.” You pushed him down on the bed and cuddled against him.  
“Jag älskar dig med min kära,” Papa iii whispered before you drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how great the Swedish is but   
> min älskling = my darling   
> åh min gud, ingen lucifer! = oh my god, no Lucifer!   
> Jag älskar dig pappa = i love you papa   
> Jag älskar dig med min kära = i love you too my dear


End file.
